


Der Aristokrat, das Baby und das ganz große Chaos

by Salemathy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salemathy/pseuds/Salemathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich gebe meinen kleinen, geliebten Sohn in ihre Hände, in der Hoffnung, dass Sie sich gut um ihn kümmern werden. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit ihn bei mir zu behalten, da ich weiß, dass mein Tod in dieser Nacht bereits beschlossene Sache ist.<br/>Seien Sie ihm ein guter Vater, und er wird es Ihnen tausendfach entlohnen ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Der Aristokrat, das Baby und das ganz große Chaos

Der Aristokrat, das Baby und das ganz große Chaos

Gelangweilt saß Draco Malfoy an seinem Esstisch. Nun, Tisch war vielleicht nicht die beste Beschreibung, für die riesige Tafel, vor der er saß.  
Es war der Abend vor Weihnachten und die Hauselfen hatten das Beste aufgetragen, was die Küche hergab. Missmutig flog sein Blick über all diese Köstlichkeiten. Kein Appetit wollte sich einstellen. 

Während seine Gedanken ins Nirgendwo flogen. Beinahe eine halbe Stunde saß er so wie festgenagelt, ehe er sich abrupt erhob und aus dem Zimmer stürmte. Mit seinem Hinauseilen, tauchte eine kleine Hauselfe auf. Seufzend machte sie sich daran das Essen wieder abzutragen, das mal wieder unberührt blieb, denn wer würde das schon noch essen, nun, da ihr Herr gegangen war. Es war schließlich niemand weiter da.

Derweil war Draco bereits bei seinen Stallungen angekommen. Schnellstmöglich sattelte er seinen Rappen Schattenwind, bevor er sich auf seinen Rücken schwang.

Wie all die vielen Male zuvor wusste das kluge Tier, wonach seinem Herrn der Sinn stand. Kaum saß dieser auf seinem Rücken, preschte er los, über all die kleinen Waldwege, immer der Nacht entgegen.

Stunden verbrachten sie so, ehe der Hengst langsamer wurde. Ein Geräusch hatte ihn aufmerksam gemacht. Ein Wimmern, wie von einem schwachen Tier. Neugierig wie Schattenwind war, ignorierte er den Wunsch seines Herrn, strebte der leisen Stimme entgegen. Sie zog sie in den Wald, unter eine Jahrhunderte alte Tanne, die schneebedeckt glitzerte. Dort, inmitten der weißen Flocken lag ein kleines Bündel, kaum erkennbar. Vorsichtig schnuppernd trat Schattenwind näher. Was war das nur. Der Geruch war seltsam vertraut. Ein Hase? Vielleicht aber auch ein kleines Reh. Schattenwind war sich nicht sicher. Das Brummeln seines Herrn über sich hinweg laufen lassend, überbrückte er die letzten Meter. Seine weichen Nüstern schoben den kalten Schnee von dem Bündel. Überrascht schnaubte er. Da lag ein kleiner Mensch und strahlte ihn an. Kleine Hände griffen unkoordiniert nach ihm. Sie waren ungewöhnlich war, dafür dass der kleine sicher schon eine ganze Weile hier lag. Schattenwind wandte seinen Kopf zu seinem Herrn, schnaubte auffordernd. 

Draco hatte das seltsame Verhalten seines Rappen mit Verwunderung aufgenommen, doch nun glaubte er regelrecht spüren zu können, was dieser von ihm verlangte. Seufzend zog er seinen Zauberstab und ließ das Baby zu sich schweben. Kaum hielt er es im Arm, flutete ihn eine ungewöhnliche Wärme. Nur einen Moment später tauchte ein Brief in seiner Hand auf. 

„Ich gebe meinen kleinen, geliebten Sohn in ihre Hände, in der Hoffnung, dass Sie sich gut um ihn kümmern werden. Ich habe keine Möglichkeit ihn bei mir zu behalten, da ich weiß, dass mein Tod in dieser Nacht bereits beschlossene Sache ist.  
Seien Sie ihm ein guter Vater, und er wird es Ihnen tausendfach entlohnen.

Eine verzweifelte Mutter“

Neugierig schaute Draco sich das kleine Wesen an. Große schwarze Augen schauten aus dem hübschen Gesicht, das von dunklen Locken umrahmt wurde. Dabei zog er sacht an den Zügeln. „Nach Hause, alter Freund,“ murmelte er dabei, vollkommen in das Kindergesicht versunken.

oooOOooo

Am nächsten Morgen hatte Draco das Geschehen beinahe vergessen, als ein durchdringendes Schreien ihn weckte. Verwundert sah er sich in seinem Schlafzimmer um. Dann bemerkte er das kleine Wesen in seinem Bett, dem unaufhörlich die Tränen aus den Augen flossen. Sanft hob er den Kleinen auf seine Brust, rief dabei nach einer seiner Hauselfen und ließ sich eine Flasche bringen. Während er dem Kleinen sein Milch gab, überlegte er, was er nun tun sollte. Noch am vergangenen Abend hatte er einige seiner alten Kindersachen heraus gesucht und den Kleinen eingekleidet.

Dennoch war er sich bewusst, dass er das Kind nicht einfach behalten konnte. Seufzend legte er ihn wieder ins Bett, nachdem die Flasche gelehrt war, begann sich selbst anzuziehen. Es half alles nichts, er musste zum Ministerium und den Kleinen anmelden.

oooOOooo

Keine Stunde später stand Draco mit dem Baby auf dem Arm im Fourier des Ministerium, und versuchte einem gelangweilten Beamten klar zu machen, dass er dringend mit jemandem von der Meldestelle sprechen musste. Seit geschlagenen zehn Minuten redete er sich den Mund fusselig, aber dieser impertinente Kerl wollte ihn einfach nicht durch lassen. Und das mit der fadenscheinigen Begründung,dass an Weihnachten niemand hier wäre. Draco schnaubte. Was sollte an diesem Tag nur besonderes sein. Sicher, man bekam Geschenke,, aber ansonsten … . Gerade wollte er zu einer erneuten Schimpftriade ansetzen, die so mancher Dame das Blut in die Wangen getrieben hätte, da tauchte hinter dem Wachmann ein nur allzu bekannter Haarschopf auf.

„Genkins, was ist denn hier los?!“ Harry Potter, Retter der Zauberwelt, Junge der lebte und so weiter, schien mehr als genervt zu sein. Dann sah er Draco und er verdrehte die Augen. „Malfoy, es ist Weihnachten, was willst du hier?“

Schnaubend zeigte Draco ihm das Baby. „Ich habe den Kleinen gestern auf meinen Ländereien gefunden, und wollte ihn eigentlich nur anmelden, wenn es recht ist.“ Dann gab er ihm den Brief.

Schnell las Harry sich das Schreiben durch. „Willst du ihn bei dir aufnehmen?“ fragte er überrascht.

Einen Moment zögerte Draco, dann nickte er entschlossen. „Ja, ich werde ihn behalten, aber das geht nur, wenn ich endlich zur Meldestelle kann.“

Bedauernd schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf. „Leider ist außer Genkins und mir wirklich niemand mehr im Haus. Und eigentlich müsste ich dich jetzt auffordern, den Kleinen in ein Waisenhaus zu bringen.“

Erschrocken starrte Draco ihn an. Das konnte doch wohl nicht sein Ernst sein. „Was?!“

Traurig nickte Harry. „Das ist das übliche Vorgehen. Jedes Findelkind wird erst einmal in Waisenhaus gebracht, um es durchzuschecken, seinen Entwicklungsstand festzustellen. Und erst nachdem ein Pflegeantrag gestellt wurde, kann das Kind zu seinen neuen Eltern.“

Draco wirkte als hätte man ihn geschlagen. Seine Augen ruhten liebevoll auf dem schlafenden Kindergesicht. Dann reichte er das Baby Potter, drückte es ihm in den Arm und wandte sich um. „Nun warte doch mal!“

Mit zwei Schritten hatte Harry ihn erreicht. „Was?“ blaffte Draco. „Du hast mir doch gerade klar gemacht, dass er nie zu mir gehören wird. Also was soll das noch?!“

Kopfschüttelnd musterte Harry ihn. „Verdammt, kannst du wenigstens einmal deinen Sturkopf bremsen und mich ausreden lassen? Ich sagte normalerweise, das heißt, dass ich mir was einfallen lasse. Also komm mit.“

Nur widerstrebend folgte Draco seinem früheren Schulfeind, und doch hing sein Blick die ganze Zeit an dem kleinem Baby, das von Harry liebevoll im Arm gehalten wurde.

Im Büro des Zauberministers angekommen, bot Harry seinem Gast einen Platz an, ehe er sich hinter seinem Schreibtisch platzierte.

„Also, Malfoy, ich sehe doch, dass dir viel an dem Kleinen liegt, und vielleicht ist es ja Schicksal, dass du mir gerade an meinem letzten Arbeitstag über den Weg läufst. Als Minister kann ich während meiner Amtszeit einmal einen Wunsch wahr werden lassen, dass ist der Lohn, der mir für meine Dienste zusteht. Ich habe nichts, was ich mir wünschen könnte, und wollte ihn eigentlich verfallen lassen, aber jetzt werde ich ihn für euch Beide nutzen.“ Damit legte er den Kleinen in Dracos Arme, der ihn augenblicklich an sich drückte.   
„Allerdings hat die Sache auch einen kleinen Haken,“ grinste Harry, während er ein Formular aus dem Schreibtisch zog und begann es auszufüllen.

„Was für einen?“ fragte Draco misstrauisch. 

„Ich bin für alle Folgen des Wunsches verantwortlich, und wenn ich den Kleinen nun zu deinem Sohn mache, dann wirst du mit mir als Paten leben müssen.“ Das Grinsen auf Harrys Gesicht wurde wenn möglich noch größer.

Draco schluckte, wägte die Folgen ab. Wenn er den Kleinen behalten wollte, würde er Potter öfter sehen, als ihm lieb und für sein Seelenheil gut war, denn er kannte seine Schulrivalen gut genug, um zu wissen, dass der die Patenrolle verdammt Ernst nehmen würde. Ein kurzer Blick auf das Kind in seinen Armen reichte jedoch, um ihn zustimmend nicken zu lassen.

„Gut, dann fehlt jetzt nur noch der Name und deine Unterschrift.“ Harry reichte Draco das Pergament und eine Feder. Nach kurzem Überlegen, setzte er den Namen Scorpius Severus Malfoy ein, ehe er schwungvoll seinen Namenszug darunter schrieb.

„Nun denn, willkommen in der Zaubergemeinschaft, Scorpius.“ Lächelnd sah Harry auf die kleine neue Familie.

oooOOooo

Am Morgen wachte Draco durch leises Weinen auf. Einen Moment schaute er sich orientierungslos um, fragte sich, woher es wohl kommen mögen. Dann sprang er regelrecht aus dem Bett, eilte ins Nebenzimmer zu seinem Sohn. Ein glückliches Lächeln stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als er Scorpius aus dem Bettchen nahm, ihn behutsam im Arm hielt. Sanft wiegte er ihn auf dem Weg zum neu gekauften Wickeltisch. Nach der Unterredung mit Harry Potter hatte er in der Winkelgasse beinahe den Babyladen leer gekauft. Und nun hatte sein Sohn ein wunderbares Kinderzimmer. Fröhlich machte er sich daran, den Kleinen für den Tag vorzubereiten. Er bekam dabei nicht mit, wie er leise ein Wiegenlied summte, dass er früher immer bei seiner Mutter gehört hatte.

Nachdem der Kleine fertig war, legte er ihn noch einmal kurz in sein Bettchen, um sich selbst auf den Tag vorzubereiten. Dann nahm er Scorpius wieder auf den Arm und ging mit ihm hinab ins Speisezimmer. Die Hauselfen hatten bereits den Tisch gedeckt, und dabei den neuen Familienzuwachs nicht vergessen. Neben Dracos Stuhl stand ein kleiner Stubenwagen, Draco kannte ihn von Fotos. Es war jener, in dem er selbst einmal gelegen hatte. Daneben, auf einem kleinen Tisch stand eine Flasche Babymilch, in einem magischen Flaschenwärmer. 

Draco griff die Flasche, nahm Platz und sah mit fröhlichem Blick zu, wie Scorpius sie gierig leerte. Erst nach dem Bäuerchen legte er Scorpius in den Wagen, und widmete sich seinem eigenen Essen. Dabei hielt er die ganze Zeit die kleine Hand seines Sohnes in seiner eigenen, nicht gewillt den Kleinen auch nur einen Moment los zu lassen.

Zwei Stunden später hatten die Beiden sich in die Bibliothek zurück gezogen. Während Scorpius den Schlaf der Unschuldigen schlief, widmete sich Draco seid lange Zeit einmal wieder einem Buch. Er konnte schon gar nicht mehr sagen,wann er sich zuletzt so wohl gefühlt hatte. Daher war er auch alles andere als erfreut, als eine Hauselfe Harry Potter anmeldete. Genervt legte er sein Buch zur Seite und wartete darauf, dass der Pate seines Sohnes eintrat. Und da kam er auch schon, fröhlich vor sich hin lächelnd.

„Guten Morgen, ihr Beiden,“ damit reichte er Draco die Hand, ehe er sich über den Stubenwagen beugte und Scorpius sanft über die Wange strich.

„Ich habe zwar die nächsten Tage mit deinem Erscheinen gerechnet, dass du dich allerdings so schnell hier blicken lässt, dass habe ich nicht erwartet. Was kann ich für dich tun?“, versuchte Draco ein Gespräch in Gang zu bringen, und Harry von seinem Sohn abzulenken. Irritiert schüttelte Draco seinen Kopf. Das gabs doch wohl nicht, jetzt war er schon auf ein Baby eifersüchtig. Er schnaubte. Das erinnerte ihn nur allzu sehr an ihre vergangene Schulzeit. Schon damals konnte er es nicht verwinden, wenn ihm Harry nicht seine volle Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Und er dachte, langsam wäre er darüber hinweg. Eine Berührung an seinem Arm ließ ihn aufschrecken.

„Alles in Ordnung?“, besorgt musterten ihn Harrys grüne Augen.

„Ja, ich war nur kurz in Gedanken. Was sagtest du?“ Draco zwang seine Aufmerksamkeit auf Harry, der Scorpius auf den Arm genommen hatte. Anscheinend war der Kleine aufgewacht. Draco hatte es nicht einmal bemerkt.

„Es geht um deinen Sohn. Ich habe heute morgen die Papiere weitergeleitet. Daraufhin tauchte eine Dame der Jugendabteilung bei mir auf.“ Einen Augenblick schien Harry in die Erinnerung versunken zu sein. Draco musterte ihn, während er darauf wartete, dass er weiter sprach. Er machte sich keine allzu großen Sorgen, denn immerhin hatte Harry sich bereits für ihn eingesetzt, und würde sicher nicht zu lassen, dass ihm Scorpius jetzt noch weggenommen würde. So nahm er sich den Moment und beobachtete das Bild vor ihm. Es sah so natürlich aus, wie Harry den Kleinen im Arm hielt. Ob er das wohl öfters machte? Draco fiel ein, dass er so gut wie gar nichts über Harrys Leben nach Hogwarts wusste. War er verheiratet? Hatte er Kinder? Selbst dass er zum Zaubereiminister gewählt wurde hatte er nur durch Zufall erfahren, so wenig interessierte sich der ehemalige Slytherin, was außerhalb seiner Ländereien geschah. Wozu auch? Nach dem Fall Voldemorts hatte er alles verloren, was ihm wichtig war. Seine Eltern waren Tod, seine angeblichen Freunde hatten sich zurück gezogen oder saßen in Askaban, und wenn er sich doch mal in der Öffentlichkeit hatte sehen lassen, dann bekam er nur Wut und Anfeindungen zu spüren. Sein gestriger Ausflug nach London, war der erste seid mehr als drei Jahren.

Endlich schien Harry zu wissen, wie er fortfahren sollte. „Ich habe die Macht dieses Wunsches unterschätzt. Da der Minister nicht bezahlt wird, und dies sein einziger Lohn ist, hat sich über die Jahrhunderte hinweg eine Menge Magie darum gesammelt. Nicht jeder Minister nahm ihn in Anspruch und steigerte die Konzentration somit noch. Um es kurz zu machen, das gestern war keine einfache Adoption. Die Magie wird dafür sorgen, dass Scorpius auch in Sachen Veranlagung, Gene und Zauberkraft dein Sohn wird.“

Draco erstarrte. „Das ist nicht dein Ernst, oder?“

„Doch. Und es wird heute Nacht geschehen. Keine Sorge, der Kleine spürt davon nichts, und morgen früh ist er dann wirklich ein echter Malfoy. Allerdings musst du bei ihm schlafen, ihn im Arm halten, das mindert die Kraftanstrengung für ihn. Außerdem brauchst du noch einen zweiten Elternteil.“

Draco erblasste. „Ich bin nicht verheiratet,“ hauchte er beinahe ängstlich.

„Das musst du auch nicht sein, du brauchst nur jemanden, der einen zweiten Genpool besteuert. Sie würde keinerlei Rechte haben, aber die Sache erheblich erleichtern. Natürlich kannst du das auch alleine durchziehen, aber für Scorpius ist es einfacher, eine vollständige Umwandlung zu durchlaufen, als nur eine halbe.“

Draco schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich wüsste niemanden, den ich dafür geeignet sehe. Die Frauen die ich kenne, will ich nicht als 'Mutter' haben. Oder kannst du dir Pansy, oder Millicent da vorstellen? Nein, dass will ich ihm nicht antun!“

Harry dachte einen Moment nach. „Es ist vielleicht ein wenig unorthodox, aber kannst du nicht einen deiner Freunde fragen? Zabini oder so? Es geht schließlich nur um ein Genpotenzial und ein wenig Magie, das Geschlecht ist letztendlich völlig egal.“

Traurig schüttelte Draco den Kopf. „Zabini ist irgendwo in Spanien. Ich habe seid Jahren nichts mehr von ihm gehört. Ich weiß einfach niemanden ...“

Harry seufzte, zögerte einen Moment. „Willst du, dass ich dir helfe?“

„Das würdest du tun?“ Freudig schaute Draco auf, merkte nicht einmal wie begeistert er wirkte. „Hat deine Frau denn nichts dagegen? Du bist doch sicher verheiratet?“

Lächelnd schüttelte Harry den Kopf. „Nein, ich bin nicht verheiratet, und wenn du es wirklich möchtest, dann werde ich gerne der zweite Vater von Scorpius.“

oooOOooo

Am Abend lagen sie gemeinsam in Dracos riesigem Bett, Scorpius zwischen ihnen gebettet, von beiden Seiten beschützt. So surrealistisch die Situation auch war, sie fühlten sich sehr wohl dabei. Die ehemaligen Erzfeinde von Hogwarts, Gryffindors Goldjunge und Slytherins Eisprinz waren dabei gemeinsam die Eltern eines niedlichen kleinen Jungen zu werden. Gespannt warteten sie auf die ersten Veränderungen. Kurz nach Mitternacht war es soweit. Scorpius Haare waren das erste Anzeichen. Sie wurden immer heller, bis sie Dracos platinblonde Färbung an nahmen, kürzer wurden, die Locken störrischer schienen. Die Haut begann ebenfalls immer heller zu werden, wenn auch nicht so alabasterfarben wie Dracos. Dann spürten sie einen kurzen Magieausschlag, und kurz darauf war alles vorbei.

Ehrfürchtig strich Harry über den seidigen Haarschopf. „Unser Sohn,“ murmelte er leise, kaum hörbar. Draco hielt den Atem an. Eine Hand schützend auf Scorpius' gelegt, griff seine zweite nach Harry. Musternd schaute er in die unergründlichen grünen Tiefen, in denen eine Unmenge an Emotionen wirbelten, zog ihn zu sich heran. Über ihren Sohn gebeugt fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem ersten zaghaften Kuss, der sicher nicht der letzte bleiben sollte.

-Ende-


End file.
